


Spotted

by lovelacer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Experimental, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, assume dick is about 16/17 don't hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelacer/pseuds/lovelacer
Summary: Bruce talks to Dick about the time Dick went into Bruce's room





	Spotted

A knock on his door brought him out of his book. He glanced up from the pages to say, “Come in,” and see his visitor.

Bruce helped himself inside and joined Dick on his bed, sitting on the side close to the head of the bed while having a blank stare on his face. “We need to talk.”

“What’s up?”

“It’s about earlier this week, what happened in my room.”

A surge of panic went through Dick, thinking of that time he foolishly relieved himself in Bruce’s room. To surround himself with his scent and make his fantasies more authentic. The action that would have potentially ruin his relationship with Bruce if caught. But maybe he meant something else. He had to. He wasn’t there! “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

Slowly, Dick rose from his seat to rest his back on the headboard. His face got paler and paler as time passed as he thought up any possible excuse. “I...uhm…”

“I’m not mad at you.”

Dick could feel his held back tears from the back of his throat. “I’m sorry—”

“You don’t have to be sorry. I said I’m not mad at you.” He pushed Dick chest, slightly suggesting him to lay down on the headboard.

“It won’t happen aga—”

“Relax.” Bruce’s voice wasn’t as intimidating or demanding as usual. It didn’t feel like he was being ordered to relax but coaxed into that state. Bruce’s hands, as if having a mind of the own, moved to Dick’ inner thigh where his thumb drew circles on the flesh. “Why did you go to my room, Dick?”

The sight was enough to send shivers to Dick’s dick. He could see a tent growing beside Bruce’s hand,  _just what I need right now_. “I just…needed to relieve it...” He paused for a second before adding, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Bruce dared to let his palm come in contact with the bulge above Dick’s pants. Dick closed his eyes and sighed at the touch. As Bruce softly moved his hand up and down, he said,  “Answer my question.”

His hand...there wasn’t any stimulation from the touch but it felt so right. “I can’t.”

“You can.” His hand ventured under the pants leg of Dick’s shorts, feeling the heat underneath.

Without thinking, Dick snapped his legs shut, his heart racing with fear.  “Wait—”

“It’s okay…” His fingers only blushed the firm flesh, not daring to add anymore pressure. “...stay calm...”

Dick closed his eyes again and rested his head on the headboard. His breathing was more erratic while his face flushed.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Dick closed his legs, still hesitant. “I’m your ward.”

Bruce then moved his had from under Dick’s briefs, just caressing his exposed stomach in circles. “Tell me what you want...”

His brows stitched together torn between what’s moral and what’s taboo. Eventually, he whispered, “I want you inside me…”

Bruce leaned forward and placed his lips on Dick’s forehead.  At that note, Bruce sucked on his middle finger until he trusted the amount of spit was enough to do what he must. His hand traveled between Dick’s legs again, the other pushing the elastic fabric to the side for Bruce’s convenience, his breathing out of control. “This is going to sting a little. I’m sorry.”

And it did in fact sting a bit as advertised. Dick growled as he tried to resist his reflex to squeeze Bruce out. Bruce entered him, one bit at a time, waiting for Dick to fully relax.

Then he poked the spot, making Dick jump while an “Oh!” slip out his mouth.

After a juncture, Bruce partially pulled out to push his finger back in again. “Oh.” and again, “Oh…” and again, “Bruce…” at a steady, constant pace, “Don’t stop…”

“Why did you need my room? Tell me.”

The demanding tone in his voice came back, the voice of his alter ego.  “I wanted to smell you.” Dick exhaled audibly, rolling his hips to Bruce’s thrusts. “I wanted you...”

Bruce picked up his pace, finally, and Dick could feel himself about to explode with each thrust. “You thought about me?”

His breath hitched and heat collected in his stomach. Every cry to the air he repressed with a breath, but each attempt was harder and harder to enact. “Yes.” He grabbed a fistful of sheet below him to keep him from holding on to Bruce. His mouth hung open with no sound to come out it. “Yes!”

Dick yanked himself tighter, encourage the boiling pool under his stomach to pump out. “I’m cumming…” He reached his climax soon after, experiencing it in hard jerks on his pelvis. He threw his head back while his whole body froze yet shivered out of control. His hot cum plopped on his stomach in three strings, each push earning Dick’s gasp. Bruce kept going until he pushed on his G-spot as hard as he could, making Dick yelp again.

When Dick slide down back on his bed, Bruce used that as an opportunity to snatch a kiss from the boy. His lips were soft and small to the touch. He removed his fingers from inside Dick and caressed the boy’s shivering hips as they melted into each others bodies kissed passionately.

Bruce moved his lips to Dick’s cheek and neck, feeling the hot skin under his lips. “You don’t have to be scared.” he whispered to his ear.

“We shouldn’t do this.”

“Don’t worry about it, Dick.” Bruce left small pecks on his way back to Dick’s lips where he kissed and cuddled him until the young man fell asleep.


End file.
